At least sometimes a viewer may receive an incoming call on their wireless device such as a mobile phone while watching a television program. The viewer may fumble for a remote controller to put a content device (such as digital video recorder DVR) on a ‘record’ mode to record the program (or content) being watched on a television in response to receiving an incoming call on a wireless device. Even if the viewer is able to find to the remote controller to pause the content device, the rewind buffer of the content device may not be large enough to record the content until the user gets back to viewing the program. Presently, there is no mechanism to coordinate activities between the content device and the wireless devices based on the context awareness.